Candle enthusiasts often enjoy burning candles in their homes and offices. Candle enthusiasts, and others, appreciate both the lighting effects that candles can provide as well as the aromas that candles often produce. Candle burning, however, does have its problems. With some candles, for example, a candle that burns for an extended period of time becomes sunken in the middle and develops “walls” around the perimeter. This effect is particularly prevalent in candles with larger diameters. As these walls develop, the desired effects associated with candles can diminish. For example, the light (mood light) diminishes because the burning flame is now in the crater of the candle, perhaps several inches below the top of the candle. Furthermore, these walls can inhibit the candle aroma from spreading throughout a room. As yet another problem, these candle walls make it difficult to relight the candle, which may be not only frustrating when relighting candles but may also cause a candle enthusiasts to burn him or herself while attempting to relight a candle. Therefore, a need exists to, among other things, safely address these problems so that candle enthusiasts may more safely and fully enjoy burning candles.